Aragor the Gamemaster
Summary Aragor the Game-master is an extremely powerful demon lord created by the Creation Gods. He was created to be the ruler of the Galaxy in which the "Grand Universal Tournament" takes place. He has near complete control of the Galaxy that he rules, limited only by the Creation Gods themselves. While he does not usually interfere in matches, it is his duty to interfere or stop any matches where the participants do anything that he deems against the rules. A situation in which he would interfere would include a participant summoning another fighter, or a participant attempting to leave the galaxy in which the fight is taking place. Appearance and Personality Aragor is an extremely confident demon. He has upmost faith in his abilities and rightfully so. He is a cocky and demanding individual, expecting the upmost respect and cooperation from participants, and is not afraid to bathe the galaxy he controls with the participants blood, should the situation call for it. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Aragor the Gamemaster Origin: CrystalBlade Age: At least Millions of years (He has been around since the first Grand Universal Tournament) Classification: Demon, Spectator, God Affiliation: Creation Gods Powers and Abilities Tier: 3-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spatial Manipulation (Aragor is able to reshape the galaxy he controls to fit the participants, destroying the planets, stars, solar systems, and he is even able to destroy the Galaxy itself should he need to), Immortality (Types 1 and 4. Possibly 5), Regeneration (Mid-High), Portal Creation (Creates portals the lead into and out of his galaxy), Time Manipulation within his own Galaxy, Hellfire Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Expert, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification (He is able to "Shutdown" participants power, not only leaving them without magical power, but without physical strength as well), Forcefield Creation, Fear-Inducing Aura (His true power is enough to induce fright into beings, even ones as powerful as Jonathan DoCrean), Large Size (Type 0), Soul Destruction (A killing blow from his sword with trap and destroy the very soul of its victim). Attack Potency: Galaxy Level (Aragor has complete control over his Galaxy, even able to destroy it should he need to. While demons and gods initially believed that his power is limited to only his galaxy, he proved their beliefs incorrect, by tracking down a combatant who failed to show for his fight, and completely obliterated the Galaxy in which that fighter came from) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(He can travel his Galaxy in seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class Y (Physically far beyond Jonathan DoCrean) Striking Strength: Galaxy Level Durability: At least Galaxy Level (He would survive the destruction of his galaxy, and several others) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Galactic with true attacks, Tens of meters with melee attacks, Intergalactic with Portals. Standard Equipment: A demonic sword that is capable of destroying the inner soul of its victims. Intelligence: Genius (Aragor is a complete and utter genius, being able to deduce which solar systems and galaxies that his combatant are hiding simply based on their personality. He is also able tell a flawless strategy for each combatant simply by watching the two fight for a minute) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques Spatial Manipulation Aragor is able to expand, compress, and utterly destroy the galaxy in which he controls. While this power is at its strongest in his galaxy, it is not limited to solely that galaxy. When he tracked down a competitor who failed to appear at fight, he tracked him down to a galaxy, compressed it to make it somewhat smaller (Though still an immense size, larger than the milky way), and then wiped it out of space. Soul Manipulation Aragor wields a weapon that is able to destroy the very souls of its victim. This effect will only take effect when it makes the killing blow. Power Nullification Aragor is able to completely drain an opponent of not only their magic energy, but their physical energy as well. While he is able to slowly drain it throughout a battle he is included in, he can completely whip their energy out with one blast if they are not expecting it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demons Category:Tier 3 Category:Gods Category:Crystalblade Character Category:Space Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users